


It Started With Truth or Dare

by TrashBunny



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is well and fun for Hiccup and his friends until a game of truth or dare gets personal (like it always does). Modern!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy with this one, it's kind of write-by-thought, but it got some attention on my tumblr so I guess I won't delete it.

“Okay and… Aster, put an ice cube down your pants and hold it there until it falls out.” Jack dared with a sly smile. Tiana giggled covering her mouth.

“Alright, gimme an ice cube frosty.” The dyed blue haired boy smirked a challenge. A bit tipsy from the alcohol he snuck over. Tiana would be driving him home tonight.

“Haha, be right back.” Jack left to get the challenged ice cube.

The party was at Hiccup’s house had drifted in to extreme game of Truth or Dare. This was going to be an eventful Friday night. Thank goodness Stoick was out on a business trip with Gobber, or something like that, Hiccup didn’t really listen when his father explained the plan, his friends just saw the opportunity to have a party.

“Here ya go Bunny.” Jack smirked as he tossed the ice cube at Aster. He rolled his eyes at the use of the nickname. He stood up and unbuckled his belt and pants. Someone ‘woo’d’ at him and he proceeded to putting the cube in his brightly coloured skinny jeans. “Woo, that’s cool!” He wiggled at the melting ice in his pants. He sat back down and looked over at Tuffnut sitting beside him. “Alright, Ruff your turn.”

“I’m Ruff.” She stated annoyed.

“Ah, sorry girly, Tuff, you’re turn truth or dare.” Astor corrected and asked.

“Uh, dare, yah dare!” He snorted.

“Crack an egg over your head.” Aster dared.

“And eat it!” Ruffnut added.

“Well okay, heh, be right back guys.” He left the living room and returned a moment later with an egg. “Here goes,” Tuffnut smacked the egg on his blonde head causing the egg matter to spill all down his face and head. “Oh, cold.” Was all he said at the new discomfort.

It was Ruffnut’s turn to ask. “Hmm, Astrid! What was the weirdest thing you ever put in your mouth?” She chuckled after. Snotlout’s eyes raised, filled with curiosity. Jack snickered loudly. “Yeah Astrid? What was it? Was it a… body part?”

“How about I shove a body part down your throat!” Astrid threatened showing her clenched fist. “Well, I didn’t do it myself, but one time Stormfly stuck her head in my mouth once when I was yawning, she didn’t even peck either. But her feathers felt weird so.”

“Alright my turn to ask.” She looked around. Her eyes landed on Hiccup, he gulped, then she turned to Fishlegs. He was being asked the least. “Fishlegs, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” He said startled to be picked.

“Have you ever… Had a crush on anyone in this room?”

Fishlegs flushed scarlet. “I uh, maybe, I don’t, uh Hiccup your turn truth or dare?” He sputtered.

“Truth.” Hiccup stated. He had come to hardly ever pick dare because of what happened last time, he was dared to take off his prosthetic leg, and then everyone proceeded to play hot potato with it and not letting Hiccup get it back. It was pretty amusing for everyone but Hiccup.

“Um…” Fishlegs started.

“Here we go again, another ‘what do you do for fun?’ or smile for five minutes straight!’.” Tuffnut insulted and Ruffnut added with. “Step it up Fishlegs, do something cooler!”

“I uh,”

“C’mon.” The twins pressured.

Fishlegs yelled out. “Who did you loose your virginity to?!” Then recoiled and covered his mouth.

Everyone stared curiously at Hiccup, this was a good one by far. Hiccup instantly froze and started to flush darkly. “Come on guys, can we not do this? Ah ha…” Hiccup asked shakily.

“Yeah Hic, who was it, hmm?” Jack said boastfully with a wide grin. Hiccup gulped loudly when he looked at Jack and quickly turned away from him and down at the floor.

“You have to now, come on, heh heh.” Tuffnut chuckled, Hiccup was insure if he was truly curious or just wanted Hiccup to be more embarrassed.

Hiccup flushed darker, complete embarrassment filled him, he didn’t want to tell anyone. This was not something he was proud of and just the thought brought back memories of guilt. Everyone was staring at him, expecting an answer. Jack, oh god, Jack, he’s right there staring right at him.

“It. It was Dagur okay?!” He yelled and silenced the room. Everyone in shock and Jack completely mortified, he must have thought it was with him. Hiccup had gotten up and ran out of the room quickly leaving his friends to go over what he just stated.

Hiccup locked himself in the bathroom and tried to catch his breath. Okay so everyone knew he was not really into girls, and where pretty cool with it, but no one knew that he had ‘been with’ Dagur before. He didn’t want to think about this now,he just wanted to have a good time with his friends and his wonderful boyfriend Jack. Oh god, what if Jack is mad at him, what if he is disappointed that he wasn’t his first like Hiccup was to him? Anxiety filled the teen as he stood in the bathroom, panicking and trying to calm himself down when he heard a knock and a soothingly familiar voice.

“Hic?” It was Jack. “Hiccup it’s okay, no one cares all right? No need to be upset.” He said through the door.  
“I’m s-sorry Jack.”

“Hiccup… I honestly don’t care all right? So I wasn’t your first, no big deal. I could care less what you’ve done or who you’ve done, it’s the past.” That part made Hiccup a bit sick. “All that matters is that I have you now, and you’re mine all right? So, come on out and join back in the game or everyone’ll skip you.” Hiccup could almost picture that silly grin of his through the door. “And… I love you okay.”

Hiccup let that settle in for a moment then let out a relieved sigh. “It was a mistake okay. I regret it ever happening.” He opened the door. “I love you too Jack.” He embraced him.

Though still feeling guilty and dirty about the whole mess Hiccup still went back to the game and acted normal. No one else mentioned what he said about Dagur again, despite the concerned looks on Astrid’s and Fishlegs’ face. They just continued the game until late at night, the dares got more and more wild and some embarrassing truths where spilt. Aster ended up pants-less for the rest of the night and everyone could see his brightly coloured rabbit themed briefs. Snotlout drank a beer and couldn’t hold it, he was wasted and threw up in the bathtub, totally gross, someone would have to clean that up before Stoick got back.

Tiana suggested that everyone go home, it was five in the morning now. She volunteered to drive people home. Tuff and Ruff along with Snotlout had passed out on the floor and wouldn’t get up even when prodded.

Jack took Hiccup up to his room when every conscious person left. Both very sleepy they fell in to bed with Toothless, Jack pulled Hiccup over and gave him a long passionate kiss. Then rolled over and pulled his arms all around the freckled boy. Hiccup could tell Jack was in the mood to fool around or make-out or something along that line, and was elated by the amount of respect he had as to not pursue the possibility due to what happened with Hiccup today. Despite that, Hiccup could go for some kissing about now, take his mind off it and drift him to sleep, but that’s just what happened, he drifted away before he could roll over and hook his arms around the other boy.

The following morning Hiccup and Jack slept in to about two in the after noon with a phone call. Hiccup blotted up and answered it. “Hey Hiccup, I’m coming over later all right.” It was Astrid and she wasn’t exactly asking more like stating a fact. “Yeah, Okay…” He said sleepily. He hopped back into bed with Jack and cuddled in to him, not really aware of what just happened and still in a sleepy state.

Astrid came through the front door with out knocking and yelled for Hiccup. It was later in the day, Jack had gone back to his house and Hiccup was cleaning up from last night. “Hey Astrid.” He said while taking out a bag of garbage. Hiccup was pretty much used to Astrid just coming and going when ever she wanted. It was just how Astrid was, he guessed.

“Hiccup, I want to talk come here.” She said and walked in to the kitchen. Hiccup felt his heart accelerate and his stomach drop and convulse. He didn’t have to guess what Astrid was thinking about. He felt sick already as he let the trash bag sit and followed Astrid were she leans against one of the counter tops.

“Okay Hiccup, spill it, what happened between you and Dagur.”

“…Astrid. I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Hiccup!” She sounded truly angry. “Did he hurt you? He did force himself on you?!”

Hiccup gulped and took some heavy breaths. He looked away from her, a feeling of disgusting guilt flooded over him. He wanted to vomit out all of his emotions.

“He did didn’t he?! I’ll kill him Hiccup! I will!” She screamed. “Why didn’t you tell me Hiccup? We could hav-”

“Astrid!” Hiccup interrupted her. “It’s not, exactly like that okay. It’s… ugh it’s so hard to explain okay? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just…” He signed and gave up. “I’ll tell you what happened okay, just stop looking at me like that and promise you won’t do anything stupid?”

She took a breath. “Promise. Now tell me what happened.”

“I didn’t think he liked me that way, so our dads are friends and we’ve known each other since we were kids, but… Anyway… I was at his house and we were just kinda hanging out and then he just started kissing me and t-touching me. I told him to stop and I was pushing him but…” He stopped feeling choked up and tight and gross. “T-this is really hard to talk about okay Astrid?”

“It’s okay Hiccup. I’m your best friend. You can trust me okay?” She gave an honest smile and looked straight at Hiccup. He sighed and said okay to her and after a moment started again.

“So it happened okay, and it felt weird but… it also felt good. God I feel gross. I just, I wasn’t one hundred percent against it okay? But I wasn’t ready for that to happen… I guess I ‘dated’ him for a little bit after that but it was more like we fooled around and we never actually went out on dates or that stuff. At the time… I liked him and I was kind of enjoying being so close to someone and feeling needed I guess, but… I wasn’t ready to… do that kind of stuff, the kissing and touching and stuff was okay, but…” Hot stressful tears started leaking from Hiccup’s eyes, he tried not to cry but they came quietly. “I felt so gross and guilty afterward, I don’t know why I stayed with him so long. I just…”

“It’s okay Hiccup.” Astrid went over and pulled him into an embrace, letting him sob in to her shoulder. “I’ll never let him hurt you. You can trust me.”

Despite the words Hiccup still didn’t feel hatred for Dagur, he knew he just wasn’t ready to have sex at the time and in the way it happened, it was so sudden and rushed. He wasn’t ready emotionally or mentally, he’d never really actually dated anyone before that and didn’t really understand his own sexuality at the time. The actual action of it was, Hiccup guessed, normal he supposed, when he got caught up in the moment, it felt good and he wanted it to happen. But every time he came down from the lustful high of it, he just, it didn’t feel right. Hiccup felt that he just wasn’t matured enough for it and maybe if he had more control over what happened he could have had a better experience.

It was all very confusing and difficult for Hiccup. He had eventually found a little peace with himself and allowed another person in to his life; Jack Frost, only to have him turn in to such an important person in Hiccup’s life. He felt love with Jack and was happy to take his passion further and further until it happened, when they were both ready for it. It was a beautiful, he felt so loved and euphoric.

Hiccup feels that his relationship with Jack had been the best thing to ever happen to him.

“How did you end it?” She asked after Hiccup calmed down and stopped crying. He coughed and took in a breath then told her. “He started getting really possessive over me, and not in a way I would want. He got… Too aggressive with everything and I felt like I needed to leave, it took a lot of me but I was able to end it and get away from him.”

An odd feeling came over Hiccup and he felt a bit better after talking about what had happened, he had never told anyone, not Stoick or anyone, and having let everything out felt better at least.

“Thanks Astrid.” Hiccup looked at her with red lidded eyes and a dull smile.

She lightly punched him in the shoulder. “Thanks for telling me, you dork.”

Hiccup was able to clean up all evidence of the party and when his father came home Sunday night everything looked fine. The following school day Hiccup was at his locker pulled books out, getting ready for his next class. Hiccup was delightfully surprised when he felt his boyfriend Jack peck him on the lips and give a kind greeting.

“Good morning Jack.” Hiccup smiled then gave Jack a horrified look when he saw his face, he had a split lip and a black eye with a badly done make-up job over it. “W-what happened Jack?” Hiccup asked franticly.

“Just got it a fight.”

“With who!” Horror passed over Hiccup when he imagined what he thought Jack had done. He didn’t did he? “D-did you go to find Dagur?”

Jack broke eye contacted and rubbed his neck. “I might have found him and we might have fought.” he confessed.

“Jaaaack!” Why did you do that? Why would you need to find him?!” Hiccup was outraged.

“Astrid told me what he did,”

“What?!” Panic flooded over Hiccup and he felt sick. Why would she do that? Why couldn’t she just leave it alone, why didn’t she let him just handle this himself. Hiccup was so frustrated and angry, he wanted to scream. Hot painful tears started.

“Hey hey hey, Hiccup, it’s okay.”

“No Jack, it’s not okay! I didn’t want anyone to know, because I knew everyone would make it such a big deal, when it is over and nothing can be changed. It’s the past and I want it to stay there!”

Hiccup slammed his locker closed and stormed off to his class, he didn’t give another word it Jack and avoided all of his friends that day.

Later that night Hiccup was in his bed stroking his cat Toothless (whom was sleeping on his stomach) and staring at the ceiling. He didn’t check his phone all day but he probably had some texts from Jack and maybe Astrid. He didn’t want to feel bad for ignoring his friends and boyfriend, but he did.

He reached for his cell phone and turned it on, the first text he saw made his heart skip a beat.

'Hey Hiccup, can we talk? - Dagur'

What? Dagur, never mind how he still had Hiccup’s number but he texted and he wants to talk. It’s been over a year, almost two. This was because of Jack fighting him, god Jack why did you have to do that? Now Dagur knows that Hiccup is in a relationship, is happy and had a boyfriend that is willing to get his skinny white ass kicked for the sake of Hiccup. Dagur is a possessive person, Hiccup knows that and is scared to death as to what Dagur will do even if he ignores him.

This is all too much for Hiccup, he didn’t want to deal with this. He couldn’t deal with this right now.

The teenager turned over, causing his cat to fall off his belly and buried his head in his pillow.

Hiccup was at school, he had gotten to his first class and couldn’t focus, he had a thought about talking to Jack and Astrid and explaining himself and maybe just resulting everything. Perhaps then everything could just be forgotten. Hiccup never thought a past relationship could cause him this much trouble. He thought about Jack and hoped that his opinion on him didn’t change and he didn’t think badly of Hiccup or wished to take a break or just be friends again. Those thoughts made the pit of Hiccup’s stomach sick and he pushed them back far, back in to his mind.

Instead of dodging lunch period he went to find his friends at their table. Slowly he walked up and gave a greeting. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuff and Ruff were there. “Hey…” He said and could tell his friends, or at least Astrid could see the worry on his face. “Where is Jack?”

“Right here.” He just sat down, the injuries still bright on his face, of course, it’s been a day Hiccup reminded himself. “You all right Hic?” Jack asked concerned and everyone looked at him awaiting a response.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I ran off then ignored you.” They all said it was okay and they understand, he still felt guilty nonetheless. He could tell Jack was very upset by Hiccup ignoring him. “Can we talk you guys?”

They all nodded knowing exactly what Hiccup was about to go in to.

“Well I’m pretty sure most of you know what happened between Dagur and I.” He looked at Astrid. Not exactly angry, just annoyed but he didn’t care much anymore, it’s out there. “Well, it wasn’t pretty, it was an angry break-up, but it was a while ago and I have Jack now and he means the world to me. And I really just want to forget Dagur…” The freckled teen looked at Jack. “You mean a lot to me Jack, but I want to know why you went after Dagur.”

“For you.” That was irritatingly vague.

“Jack.”

He grinned. “I told North I needed to find someone, he’s pretty good at that. He’s still in Berk, he goes to one of the community college near here.”

Hiccup made a mental note of that he needed to know which one, or his future plans might have to be changed.

“That bastard hurt you, I had to, I just, I was really angry okay, I wanted to go find him and threaten to have him committed for what he did, I could never imagine anyone wanting to hurt you and it made me angry and I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry Hiccup. If it makes you feel any better, North grounded me, well kind of. I can’t use the car for a few days.” He laughed at himself.

It took Hiccup a moment to register that Jack did all that just for his behave, even if he handled everything in the wrong way. He was thankful to have such a great boyfriend.

“So can we just put this past us please?” He asked even though he knew everyone was settled on on the subject and for Hiccup’s benefit they all agreed even Jack. In that moment Hiccup decided to ignore the text and not mention it at anyone.

They rest of the week was normal and everything went how it usually did. Jack wanted to come over sometime the weekend and Hiccup was looked forward to some gentle time with him. Hiccup was walking home from his last day of school that week. When his own house came in to view he noticed a car he vehicle not did not reckonise and wondered if his dad had someone over. Curious he entered his own house to see who might be there.

“Ah, Hiccup, son you’re home, look who’s here.” He called from the living room and when Hiccup turned to look his eyes widened in horror and panic filled him. “Hello Hiccup.” The familiar voice that came from that twisted face. “S’been a while hasn’t it?” He grinned.

“Your old friend Dagur and I have been catching up Hiccup, come sit down with us.” Stoick asked, completely unaware of anything that was going on.

“Uh, dad I um, I have uh, I have a lot of homework.” He tried his best to hide his panic but failed. He avoided eye contact with the ginger man sitting in his living room.

“Hiccup, he came all this way to catch up with you.”

“Yeah I did Hiccup, just to see you.”

Hiccup felt absolutely horrible, the pit of his stomach fell deep and his chest hurt, his heart was pounding as was his head. Every memory and feeling came back to him in one instant, the guilt, the sickness, the lust and the pain. It all came back. It was going to be sick. Hiccup ran up the stairs.

He dropped his bag and ran in to the bathroom. No no no no no this can’t be happening, this can’t, it was over, he fixed everything. It was over and everything was normal again. Hiccup splashed water on his face and rubbed his head. He was so hot right now, his heart hurt and his breathing was rapid and heavy. He focused on his breathing for a few moments longer and stabilized himself. He was still shaky and in pain when he heard a knock on the door. “I’m fine.” He went to open the door and when he did he was forced back in to the room and the door slammed shut.

“Hiccup.” Dagur started straight in to Hiccup’s emerald eyes. Hiccup made a motion to yell and Dagur snapped at him in a low voice. “Don’t say a word unless I tell you you can.” Hiccup didn’t speak a word. Up this close to Dagur, Hiccup could see faint injuries, covered over with new skin and almost healed, Jack must have hit back.

“I don’t know why you sent you’re little friend to,” He laughed. “threaten me.” He stepped closer. “I didn’t stop thinking about you Hiccup, and I thought you were still thinking of me and we could, have fun again, but now… that white haired kid!” Dagur gritted his teeth. “The thought of someone else, with you, someone else hurting you, touching you, someone that is not me, oh ho ho, this is not okay Hiccup. You are mine, I made you mine, you were never allowed to leave and you were always mine.”

“It’s been a year, I left you, I found someone better, leave me alone!” Hiccup yelled.

Dagur grabbed Hiccup by his shirt and pulled him closer. “I told you not to speak.” He gave Hiccup a sharp shake. “Dagur stop! Let me go!” Hiccup yelled again.

“Shut up Hiccup!”

Hiccup kicked and hit Dagur in the leg, the older male loosened his hold on Hiccup and yelled out in pain. Hiccup made for the door behind Dagur and yelled for his father. Dagur grabbed Hiccup by his hair and pulled him over. “God dammit Hiccup!” He pulled him over to face him. “No you’ll ruin everything, I won’t let you leave me again.”

“Dagur this is wrong, you have to let me go!”

“No! You are mine Hiccup!”  
Stoick came bursting through the door and yelled in exclamation. He pushed Dagur back and he fell and tripped in to the bathtub behind him, pulling down the curtain. Stoick pulled Hiccup over to him and screamed for an explanation. Hiccup just pulled himself in to Stoick’s shirt and tried not to cry.

Stoick locked Dagur in the bathroom and brought Hiccup down stairs. He announced his plan to call the police and told Hiccup to go sit down on the couch.

Moments passed and Hiccup’s panic faded in to numbness and disbelief. His father came to sit down with him. “Hiccup, what happened?” he said in a calm fatherly voice but still filled with concern and worry.

“He-he hurt me…” Was all Hiccup could muster. He didn’t want to tell his father what had happened before with Dagur or the fact that his little boy was not the virgin he believed him to be. He was in his last year of high-school, he was almost eight-teen, and already acted like a mature adult, but that made no difference to his father. “What did he do Hiccup? Why was he attacking you in the bathroom?”

Hiccup just made a whine and started to sob painfully.

“I’m so sorry dad…”

“What?”

“I’m s-sorry…”

“Son what’s wrong? Tell me please!”

Hiccup sobbed and hicked violently. When he calmed down and with enough persuasion, Hiccup eventually told his father vaguely what Dagur he had done with Dagur. Worded lightly along the lines of ‘he forced things and I got away from him’ he told his father is wasn’t all that recent though and he had been avoiding the boy since. Stoick was upset that Hiccup never shared this with him, that he never told his father he was attacked by Dagur. It hurt him a lot, but he focused on Hiccup and his safety for now. Hiccup still felt sick and guilty and gross, did his father hate him? Was he disappointed in him?

“Dad, I’m so sorry.”

“Hiccup, why on Earth would you be sorry? You were attacked, he victimized you, why do you need to be sorry?!”

“T-that it happened… and I’m-”

Stoick shushed him.

“Hiccup, you are still the same little Hiccup, you are my son.” Stoick rubbed his back reassuringly. Hiccup was grateful for his father, he didn’t feel as sick, his heart calmed down and his headache was weaker.

The police had come and Stoick told them what the boy locked in the bathroom upstairs had done and Dagur was taken away in the police car and the an officer had reassured the Haddock’s that they would make certain Dagur would not be bothering them again.

With it though, a small part of Hiccup ached, he had something with Dagur at some point in his life, he was a part of him and for it to end so badly hurt. But then he thought of his loving boyfriend Jack and all the wonderful things they do together and how grateful he is to have him, he loves Jack, he had something with Dagur but it wasn’t love.


End file.
